


Into the Distance

by GwenCooperWilliams (AnnaOnTheMoon)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/GwenCooperWilliams
Summary: Diane makes her decision to leave.





	Into the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FFN on 3/18/08

Diane was leaving. She had told Owen that it was obvious when he said he loved her he didn't mean it. She said she knew that he had been thinking of another dark-haired woman. She didn't mind being used, really she hadn't. She was stuck in a strange place and the comfort of sex was certainty welcomed. But she knew. She knew from the way Owen had glanced over at the other woman, saw it in the way the woman looked at her that Owen and her were involved. Emma said the woman, Gwen, lived with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who walked around the house naked. Emma had been shocked, but after seeing Owen walking naked past his wall of windows Diane really hadn't been surprised. The twenty-first century sure was sexual. She had fit right in.

But it was wrong. She was wrong; she didn't belong there. Even if Owen had felt so right on top of her. She wanted to tell him she would stay, but she knew better. She knew that Owen wanted this Gwen. She knew their affair wasn't over by a long shot, if their actions around each other were any indication.

Diane tugged the satin robe tighter around her body and wondered if it belonged to Gwen. It was a little snug, which indicated to Diane that it had been intended for a smaller woman. She had found a lot of beauty products in his bathroom, too. Despite his claim that they were all his, she knew better. No man used lavender scented soap.

She took a drag from her cigarette and noticed how different it tasted. And it had a funny little bit of cotton on the end. She had tried to rip it off so she could have a proper smoke, but it didn't come off. Owen told her that it had been discovered smoking was bad for your lungs and so the cotton piece, Owen called it a filter, was invented to try to keep some of the bad parts out. She sighed. What did it matter if she damaged her lungs? She wasn't where she belonged, anyway.

She took one last drag before putting it out in the ashtray Owen had managed to dig up for her and turned away from the window she had been looking out. Even the skyline looked different. Nothing was the same. She wanted to go back. She had to go back.

In the bedroom, Owen was sleeping peacefully. Diane located some paper to leave him a note. She told him to enjoy his life, and to go after Gwen. She wrote that she knew he wasn't really in love with her, and that he was just trying to project his feelings for Gwen onto her. She wrote that she didn't mind, but she knew it was her time to leave. She wrote a separate note and addressed it to Gwen. In that note, she told Gwen how she knew Owen had feelings for her, and how Diane could tell by the way Gwen looked at him that she felt the same way. She told Gwen not to worry about her, but to be there for Owen, and to come back to him.

She sealed the two envelopes and left them on the pillow next to Owen. She leaned over to give him a kiss good-bye, before putting on her clothing and leaving his flat.

She walked around the streets of Cardiff aimlessly. She didn't have very much money, only the small bit left over from when that other bloke, Yanto or something like that, had taken them shopping. It was early in the morning and nothing was open anyway. She spotted an all-night diner, neon-flashing sign reminding her of home so she went in and ordered a coffee. Thankfully, the diner offered continuous refills, so Diane was able to sit there until it became light enough for her to take off.

She managed to find a taxi driver who was willing to accept the minimal money she had on hand for a ride to the airfield where she had landed. She wasn't sure how she was going to get her aeroplane out of there, but she knew she had to try. She debated about waiting and talking to Emma to see if she wanted to go along, but Emma seemed to be happy starting a new life in this strange decade. Century, she corrected herself. This was the 2000s, a date she hardly ever thought about, let alone thought she would see.

Fortunately for her, her aeroplane was parked outside of the building, and she had her key on her. She hadn't been willing to turn over her key to Captain Harkness. The captain had understood, surprisingly, and allowed her to keep it.

She had just gotten her aeroplane started when she saw the car pulling in. She needed to leave. He needed her to leave; he just didn't know it yet. She reiterated to him what she had written in her note, and told him to be sure to give the other note to Gwen. She wrapped her scarf around his neck, as a memento for him, kissed his cheek, and she was off. Off into the past, future, present. She didn't care, as long as she was flying.

###

_Dear Gwen,_

_By the time Owen hands this to you, I won't be here anymore. I'm headed back to the sky, hoping I can get back to my own time. I don't belong here. I thought I could stay and make things work, but it's too different here for me._

_I'm very sorry I slept with_ _your_ _Owen. If I had known how deep your feelings ran for him, I wouldn't have. He needs you, Gwen. He might not act like he does, but I can tell he has fallen in love with you. I think he is scared of what that might mean. Don't let him run away. He won't make a move on you as anything more than someone to sleep with while you have that boyfriend of yours. But I can tell he's hurting because he wants to be with you._

_You are a strong woman, Gwen. You're even stronger for putting up with Owen. I sincerely hope you can forgive him for being with me. I think he was missing you and wishing I were you. I didn't mind. I'm used to being someone I'm not for men. I've been with several men thus far, some who were even married, and I need to tell you, Gwen, Owen acted just like the married men. Slightly guilty, but trying to enjoy themselves and trying to pretend that I was the one they really wanted to be with that night, but for some reason, they couldn't._

_I'm leaving this letter on Owen's bed before I leave. I hope he's given it to you._

_Thank you for everything you have done for Emma. I know she appreciates everything. If you could tell her that I left when you speak with her next, I would appreciate it. Tell her that I admire her for being able to stay in this new time._

_Perhaps I shall see you again, if the sky takes me here._

_Make him happy. Make yourself happy._

_With Love,_

_Diane_

Gwen just stared at the letter Owen had silently handed to her this morning, hands trembling. When Owen handed her the envelope and told her it was from Diane, Gwen had assumed it was some kind of thank you note, or perhaps asking Gwen for a favour. Owen didn't say anything about Diane leaving, so it came as a shock when she read Diane's words. Owen must be falling apart. She headed over to his desk to check on him, and he was staring at a piece of paper with a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Owen? You alright?" She rested her hands on his shoulders and lightly squeezed.

"I've been better. Did you read Diane's note?"

Gwen nodded, and then realized she was standing behind Owen and he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I did. It was interesting, to say the least."

"She wrote me one, too. Seems to think you and I are meant to be." He swiveled around in his chair to look at Gwen.

"Yeah? Funny that, she said the same thing to me." Gwen suddenly felt nervous under his gaze. They hadn't been together in several weeks, not since before they found Eugene and she hadn't known where they stood with each other. She assumed she was getting the kiss off when he swanned off with Diane, but now she wasn't so sure. Was Diane right? Did Owen have feelings for her more than just someone to shag? Could she leave Rhys to be with him? Well, that's a stupid question, really. Of course she would. She started fidgeting, waiting for Owen to say something.

Owen was curious about the letter Gwen received. He, too, had thought that the letter for Gwen was just a thank you note. His own letter had told him he should go after Gwen, and that Diane could tell she was interested in being with him, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he could do it. Could he really put his heart on the line like that? He hadn't asked anyone to be his girlfriend in many years. He just wasn't sure if he was ready, but if Gwen was, he could do it. He really wanted to see what Diane had written to Gwen, though, and he supposed he ought to offer Gwen his letter, too. "What'd it say?" Gwen wordlessly handed over her letter, and Owen offered her the note he had been left.

_Dear Owen,_

_If you're reading this letter, I have left. I've gone back to fly my aeroplane and to see if I can somehow get back to my time. It's where I belong. I don't belong here._

_Thank you for taking me in and for giving me some very fond memories. I will treasure them always._

_I did notice one thing though, Owen. While you were with me, you were wishing you were with Gwen. Trust me, I've been with enough men to tell when they are thinking about someone else, and I watched the way you looked at her. Saw the way she looked at you, too. You both are completely oblivious to your own feelings. I can tell she has feelings for you, and your feelings for her are more than obvious._

_Please, Owen, go after Gwen. I know that you are probably thinking you cannot do it while she has a boyfriend, but I can see her feelings for you in her eyes. All you have to do is ask, and I know she would say yes. Don't be afraid to go after what you want._

_I've left a note I would like you to give to Gwen. Please make sure she gets it._

_Thank you again. For everything. I hope you don't mind, I'm taking the dress with me. It's quite pretty._

_With Love,_

_Diane_

Owen and Gwen finished reading at the same time and they both dropped the letters they had been holding as they looked at each other. Neither knowing if they should make a move, if they could make a move. Hazel eyes met brown and neither would break their gaze. An entire stampede of Weevils could run through the hub, and they would still be standing there looking at each other. Each was trying to see each other's thoughts, trying to determine if Diane had been right. Owen held out his hand, and Gwen shyly placed her hand in his. He pulled her close until she stumbled against his legs. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly. Gwen wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Very tentatively, Gwen said Owen's name.

"Yeah?"

"I want this. Always."

"Me too, Gwen. Me too."


End file.
